


In The Middle Of The Night

by buunbi



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ?? kind of, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi
Summary: I suck at summaries it’s like the start of one of those domestic post game aus but I’m probably not gonna add another chapter. Yeah
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have once again based a oneshot on my own drawing https://teams-nice.tumblr.com/post/623338585045827584/the-security-guard-isnt-gonna-come-back-to-life

He’d done it. He’d beaten the game, gone to Chuck E Cheese, gotten home in somewhat one piece, made it to Shell City, got the cr— wait, wrong franchise.

Point is, he was home, he was safe, he was finally clean after spending over an hour in his shower trying to wash all his sins down the drain along with the dried blood and grime.

He was lonely.

He hadn’t seen his son in so long he may as well not even have one at this point, so he didn’t have that particular hole in his heart to blame. That one, he was used to. Maybe it was just because he was so used to sleeping around the Science Team, but that didn’t sit quite right either.

There was really only one other person he could be missing, and they were the last person he wanted to see right now.

Yet, here he was, exhausted out of his mind but lying awake on his couch just staring at the unlocked door to his apartment hoping that Benrey would show back up. That’s what he always did, right? He came back every time without fail, why would now be any different? Of course he’d reappear just to bother Gordon! That was practically his job!

It was well past midnight, every cell in Gordon’s body was screaming at him to sleep, preferably for at least fourteen hours. He couldn’t look away from the door.

“C’mon, Benrey... hurry up.”

Apparently he did manage to doze off at one point, however, as he blinked at nearly one in the morning and opened his eyes at three. There was a soft knocking on his door.

He grumbled something that might’ve been ‘ _who is it?_ ’, still in that state between asleep and awake.

“yo, your uh. your door’s unlocked, bro.” Came the voice from the other side of said door. Gordon practically jumped up, suddenly wide awake, and tried to oh-so-casually walk over and open the door. He stumbled a bit because apparently he wasn’t _that_ awake just yet, but it was fine.

He cracked the door open a fraction, just to make sure his ears weren’t tricking him, and sure enough there were those two glowing eyes peering at him from the darkness.

He flung the door open and then himself into Benrey’s shocked arms, getting a small oof sound out of the currently-taller-than-him alien. Gordon would really love to understand how Benrey’s size-shifting worked, it seemed completely random to him.

Benrey was cleaned up and out of the guard uniform, instead in a soft hoodie, jeans, and a beanie to replace the helmet. Gordon would’ve hugged him even if he was still in all that blood-soaked kevlar.

“thought you, uh... thought you hated me?” Benrey hesitantly but happily wrapped his arms around Gordon, resulting in Gordon squeezing him tighter for a second.

“Yeah, so—” Gordon let out a loud yawn, “— did I.” A gentle frown creased Benrey’s brow.

“were you waitin’ up for me or sumn’? that’s kinda gay.”

“Heh, maybe...”

At this point Gordon honestly would’ve pulled away from the embrace but Benrey was strangely warm and _God_ he was so sleepy.

“humans need... to do that sleep thing, right?”

“Mm...”

“c’mon.”

Benrey seperated from him, pulling the stumbling man into the apartment and locking the door behind them. He had no clue where to go from here, but thankfully Gordon’s autopilot had turned on and he was leading them both towards his bedroom.

Benrey was glad for the darkness of the apartment. He had a bright blush spread across his cheeks, not having expected to be met with such kindness just based on past experience. He didn’t know what kinds of effects stress had on humans but apparently Gordon didn’t react well to it at all.

He tucked Gordon into bed like he’d seen a mother do to her child once on TV, right down to the forehead kiss that elicited a small sleepy laugh out of Gordon. He even took Gordon’s glasses off for him, having seen Gordon do the same when sleeping at Black Mesa. Of course, he did get fingerprint smudges all over them, but it’s the thought that counts.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stay and sleep in the bed, or go out and sleep on the couch, or maybe even just stay up all night playing on his Nintendo DSi because he really didn’t need sleep anyways. His indecisiveness was solved when he went to stand up and Gordon latched onto his sleeve.

“You’re like a heater, dude... ‘m cold...”

“geez, maybe i should uh. just keep you half asleep all the time. you’re being nice for once.”

“I’m sorry...”

Gordon’s eyes were closed as Benrey slid under the covers. He gladly wrapped his arms around Gordon when he moved closer, cuddling him close to his chest.

“i’m sorry, too.”

“We both fucked up.”

“you fucked up more than me.”

“Sure...”

Gordon was out like a light within seconds. Benrey stayed awake for a while, gently running his fingers through Gordon’s hair. Who knew it’d be that easy? Maybe he’d even get that kiss he wanted tomorrow. _Save the lovin’ for later_ , Gordon’s voice echoed in his mind. He hadn’t stopped thinking about that. Well, it was definitely later now apparently.

Eventually he got bored of thinking and instantly fell asleep. Woo for alien powers!

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘Benrey is cold as ice’ thing never really sat right with me I think he should be a warm boy o3o  
> Also he opened Gordon’s door and saw him sleeping on the couch, _then_ he closed the door and knocked because he remembered it was the polite thing to do. He’s a polite boy!


End file.
